Super Android 13
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: Three powerful androids have awoken to destroy a great hero.
1. Cast of Characters

Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

Caitlin Sanchez (Phoebe in Wonderland)

Dbzfreak60/Yuso (Louisiana)

Android 13 (Dragonball Z)

Android 14 (Dragonball Z)

Android 15 (Dragonball Z)

Dr. Gero's Computer (Dragonball Z)

Dr. Gero (Dragonball Z)

Oolong (Dragonball Z)

Master Roshi (Dragonball Z)

Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Danny (Sonic X)

Helen (Sonic X)

Francis (Sonic X)

Boots (Dora the Explorer)

Mr. Tanaka (Sonic X)

Ella (Sonic X)

Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Grandpa Chuck Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Grandpa Max (Ben 10)

Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Papi Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Narrator Kyle Hebert (Dragonball Z) 


	2. Prologue

We start off in the laboratory of Dr. Gero.

Dr. Gero: AAAUUUUGG!

Android 17 punches through the doctor's body while 18 watches.

Dr. Gero: How...could you? I'm your creator! You beasts, you're worst than dogs.

17 pulls his fist out of Gero.

Dr. Gero: At least they obey their masters!

Android 17 kicks Dr. Gero's head off to across the room.

Dr. Gero: Curse you! I gave you both life!

17 jumps up and stomps on Dr. Gero's head with blood coming out and the Doctor dies.

Narrator: Dr. Gero met his untimely doom at the hands of one of his own offspring.

His blood leads us to the caverns underground.

Narrator: But even though his life was wiped out, deep in the caverns of his laboratory, his twisted brilliance lived on. Unknown to the world above, a super computer was working to realize the Doctor's dark dream: To create the ultimate indestructable android killing machine.

The Dragonball Z Movie Beginning theme played and ended with the title "Super Android 13." 


	3. Heroes in the Mall

It was a beautiful day! Everyone was walking, driving, and our heroes are at the mall with their friends and families. The boys (Except Chris and Boots) were waiting in line for a beauty pageant to happen.

Krillin: Hey, can you guys hold my place? I have to go to the bathroom!

Oolong: Nope! Forget it! You know how it is! You leave, you go to the back of the line!

Krillin: Oh come on, guys! Danny, please tell me you'll hold my place.

Danny: Sorry, Krillin. I agree with Oolong.

Chuck Thorndyke: That makes two of us. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grandpa Max: You know, I'm really looking forward to see this beauty pageant.

Nelson: Me too, Max. Just don't tell my wife. You know how wives are like hearing about their husbands at a beauty pageant!

Grandpa Max: Yes I do.

Master Roshi: (Yawns) Boy, I'm tired.

Oolong: Yeah? Well my feet hurt. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant Idea.

Mr. Tanaka: Of course it wasn't. I don't think we can stay here for three more hours. Maybe I suggest we should go on home.

Master Roshi: Take it easy, guys. Oolong's in the poll position. We can't give in now. Let's be strong. No wimp is going to get front row seats at this pageant. THIS IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD.

Papi: Are you OK, Master Roshi?

Master Roshi: Oh Yeah. Because rare beauties from every corner of the globe are here.

Roshi was imagining the hot beauties in his mind.

Master Roshi: Miss Spain! Miss Russia! Miss France! Walking in their underpants. Heh heh!

Oolong: I can see it now.

Oolong was thinking about the beauties too.

Master Roshi: Heh hehe heh! Now you got it! That's the spirit.

Roshi and Oolong got too excited and started running around in circles.

Krillin: ENOUGH! Control yourself you two. This is ridiculous! Let's set a good example here.

The boys looked at Danny.

Danny: Hey, don't look about me, guys.

Grandpa Max: You know, some of us are here for noble reasons.

Chuck Thorndyke: I bet Krillin's reason is wife hunting. I bet he'll get a woman here.

Krillin: (Excited) Really? Do you really think I can score a wife here? I mean not the winner, of course. It could be a runner up. Better or yet, it could be the one who's dead last. Just joking. I'm not going for the losers. We marial artists are like chick magnets. We just stand in one place and let the hotties come to us.

Master Roshi: Well stand here. We are going to take a peek in the girls dressing room. Come on, Oolong.

Oolong: Don't lose are place, Krillin.

Master Roshi and Oolong ran off.

Krillin: HEY, No WAY! GET YOUR OWN SEATS! Sorry guys, gotta go. Please keep our place in line.

Krillin left too.

Papi: Krillin!

Danny: Oh well, he's gone.

Nelson: Don't tell my wife but I going to take a peek myself. Later!

Mr. Tanaka: Count me in too.

Grandpa Max: Wait for me.

Chuck Thorndyke: This I gotta see.

Danny: Guys wait!

Papi: Don't worry, Danny. I'll stay here with you.

Danny: Thank you, Mr. Marquez! (Thoughts) Boy, I don't know why I'm with these guys. I should've stayed with Chris, Boots, and the girls. I wonder how they're doing. Shopping couldn't be that bad. Could it?

Chris, Boots, and the others are shopping for clothes. Chris, Boots, and the girls were going up the escalator.

Boots: Whoa! These sure are alot of bags, Dora!

Dora: They sure are, Boots!

Chris: (Catches Breath) This is such a big stack of boxes of clothes I'm carrying. I could barely hold them all.

Caitlin: At least you can hold that big stack.

Chris: Yeah barely.

Gwen: HAHAHA! Boy Chris, you're funny the way your carrying all of that. I would my heart out if you fell down this escalator.

Chris: I would since I can't see if we're up yet or not. Now I feel like I'm going to fall. I hope I don't.

Francis: It's really nice that we're all shopping together.

Helen: Not all. I heard Wilton and Ben aren't with us.

Gwen: We're better off anyway. Ben's too Ben. And Yuso like to train and relax everyday. At least he seems OK.

Chris: Yeah!

Dora: We made it up.

Francis: Cool!

They made it up.

Chris: I wonder what mom and Ella's up to.

Dora: Yeah! I wonder where Mommy is.

Caitlin: Found them.

Linsey, Mami, Ella, and a whole lot of women were like wild animals getting clothes from a sale.

Chris: Check it out! It looks like that mud wrestling I saw on TV.

Dora: Mom said she loves to shop so much because it's a stress reliever.

Boots: I hope it works.

Linsey: Chris, carry these for us.

They threw more stuff to Chris. He caught them all and a Woman clapped for him.

Chris: (Breathes) You got quite a stack here Mom! Are we done now?

Linsey: No we're not, my son. You can't keep wearing that same outfit everyday of the year. We are buying you some brand new clothes.

Gwen: Well you gotta admit, you do wear the same clothes alot.

Chris: That's because all my clothes look alike.

Linsey: That's why we're buying you new clothes.

Chris: Uh Oh! 


	4. Androids Attack

Outside while everyone was driving and walking, two montrocity beings were destroying part of the city. One was a warrior with all of his hair braided into one and the other was a small man with purple skin. They were called Androids 14 and 15. Cars crashed when the androids crossed the street. 14 pushed down a telophone booth and he and 15 walked along to the mall where our heroes are. The cops showed up and 14 sliced the cop car in half. the two halves crashed into buildings. Androids 14 & 15 continued to walk to the mall.

Android 14: Is that the place?

Android 15: I dunno! Let me see.

15 scans to see if Chris was in there.

Android 15: Yeah that's the place.

On the top floor, everyone was having dinner together.

Chris: Hey Krillin! How's your day going?

Krillin: Well the pageant was suppose to start in five minutes and we were the only ones standing in line.

Chuck Thorndyke: I can't believe we were standing there for six whole hours. My legs are still tired.

Mr. Tanaka: Cheer up. There is always tomorrow.

Downstairs, 14 and 15 were going up the escalator. When 15 passed by TV sets, he saw himself in them. When 14 passed by them, they self self destruct. Back upstairs, Chris was eating fast.

Linsey: Some things never change.

Back downstairs, 14 & 15 made it to an elevator. 15 blasted the doors open and they flew up. 15 got to the used elevator and broke through the bottom to the top followed by 14.

Upstairs, Chris and Dora's families were eating together and Chris was still eating fast.

Chris: Hey Dora, Boots, eat up! You know you have to keep your strength up.

Boots: I don't know. If we had any more food, we might pop.

Danny: Oh Chris, he always has his appetite.

Nelson: No wonder you train alot son, you eat alot and get back in shape again.

Everyone: Heh heh heh heh heh!

The androids crashed to the top floor.

Android 15: No please, don't get up.

Chris: Excuse me, do you have free refills here. Heh heh heh!

Dora's Mom tapped Dora with her elbow.

Dora: Chris, I don't think you should shout like that in here.

They spotted Chris.

Android 15: Time for the last coarse!

Android 14: Let's serve it up good.

They combined their powers and rumbled the next floor above them.

Grandpa Max: Either I drank so much coffee or is the room shaking?

Ella: Is that an earthquake?

Mr. Tanaka: I don't think so.

Francis: What is it, Chris?

Chris: I don't know but it's not an earthquake.

Krillin tried to pick up his silverware and hot coffee spilled on his head.

Krillin: YEEEOOOWWWWW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Everything and everyone was floating in the air.

Gwen: What's happening?

Caitlin: Looks like we're going to find out.

The top floor exploded and everyone survived. Chris, Dora, Caitlin, Gwen, and Krillin carried everyone and flew outside in the air.

Mami: Hold us tight, Dora. We're not use to this.

They placed everyone on top of another building.

Chuck Thorndyke: What was that?

Chris: Something not good. I'm going to check it out.

Chris flew up to see what caused the destruction.

Chris: (Thoughts) What a terrible mess! That was no ordinary bomb. That was an energy blast! But who's behind all of this? I can't sense any energy.

Androids 14 and 15 spotted Chris and prepared their blasts.

Chris: Guys, get everyone on the ground where it's safe as soon as possible. What are you waiting for? GO!

They flew everyone on the ground and the shoppers ran away.

Linsey: Be careful, dear.

Chris: I will, mom.

They blasted him and Chris dodged them.

Chris: Just as I thought, it's me they're after.

The androids flew up to Chris and stopped to scan him.

Chris: Alright, who are you guys?

15 had a drink.

Chris: Red ribbon, eh? Now I know why I can't sense any energy inside of you. You two are robots.

They were still scanning.

Chris: I hate to say it but quality has really gone down since the last models. Man Gero must be getting old.

Android 15: HM!

15 blasted Chris and Chris deflected it. He and 14 threw multiple punches at each other while 15 snuck behind him and punched him in the face. Chris crashed on a roof of a building and then flew away. 15 appeared from behind a building and 14 followed Chris. They flew up in the sky and 14 appeared from above and kicked Chris through many buildings. The androids found him stuck in a wall. 15's blast was about to hit Chris until another blast pushed the first blast out of the way. The blast came from Caitlin.

Android 15: Who blasted my blast?

Caitlin flew to Chris.

Caitlin: Get away from him.

Chris: Caitlin, stay back.

Chris freed himself.

15 kicked Caitlin and Caitlin blasted 15 and 15 barrier blocked her blast. 15 blasted Caitlin many time and he misses.

Caitlin: Chris, it's not safe here. At this rate, the whole city will go down.

Chris and 14 threw punches.

Caitlin: Let's get outta here before this gets out of hand.

Chris kicked 14 out of the way.

Chris: Got it. Let's go.

Chris and Caitlin flew to a safe place. Androids 14 and 15 followed them.

Boots: What are those things, Dora?

Dora: They're evil. That's what.

Gwen: If I'm not mistaking, I think they're androids.

Chuck Thorndyke: More androids? How many does Dr. Gero created?

Dora: We can't just stand here. We got to help.

Krillin: Yeah but how, Dora? We wouldn't last two seconds against guys like that. They are too strong for us. Face it, we're out classed.

Gwen: That doesn't mean we can't find some way to help out. I'm going.

Gwen flew off.

Krillin: Well, I guess she's right. I'm going too.

Krillin flew off too.

Dora: Right!

Mami: Dora! Are you forgetting what tomorrow is? It's your last week of school.

Dora: But mother...

Mami: Don't you but mother me. You promised you would finish this week studying.

Dora: What's more important? My studies or the life of my friend?

Dora ran and flew away.

Papi: Well, there she goes.

Helen: What are we going to do?

Grandpa Max: We have to help them.

Everyone: WHAT?

Nelson: Are you crazy? We can't fight monstrocities like that. We're no match.

Grandpa Max: We're not going to fight, we're going to help them some how.

Francis: How?

Grandpa Max: I'll think about it on the way. Come on.

Everyone got into cars and followed our heroes and the androids. Back in the cavern of Dr. Gero's lab, his computer was awakening the ultimate android.

Dr. Gero's Computer: # 13, you are now complete. Awake! Awake my son! I am Dr. Gero. I AM DOCTOR GERO!

Android 13: (Slowly) Christopher.

Somewhere around an icy land, the androids, Chris, and Caitlin were getting ready to fight. 14's hair wrapped around 15's neck.

Android 15: Get your hair off of me.

Chris: If you guys want me, you got me. Let's go.

Android 15 scans Caitlin.

Caitlin: You two have no idea what you're getting yourselves into.

Android 15: Oh we don't huh? Heh heh heh!

15 stops scanning.

Android 15: I know you're Caitlin. Hmhmhmhmhmmhhmmmhhhhmmmhmhmhm!

15 teleported in front of Caitlin and kicked her to the ground.

Chris: Caitlin? Are you all right?

Android 14: You're not.

14 punches and misses. Everyone elsa made it to the fight.

Grandpa Max: We're here everybody.

Chuck Thorndyke: They should be right around here.

Ella: But where are they?

Danny: I hope they're close.

Oolong: Where could they be?

Mr. Tanaka: Look down there. It's Chris.

15 got behind Chris and kicked him to 14. 14 punched Chris many times while moving him back to 15 and they were punching and hurting Chris bad.

Linsey: It's so horrible! They're hurting my only son.

Nelson: Don't worry, honey. Chris is a great fighter. I'm sure he'll win.

The androids stopped.

Android 15: I think he's had enough.

Chris: (Smiles) (Laughs) Is that the best you got?

14 & 15 both punched Chris to the wall and Chris fell down.

Caitlin: No! Chris!

Everyone: CHRIS! 


	5. Android 13

Chris: I'm fine guys.

Chris tried to get up but got back down and started breathing.

Android 13: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I can't believe that the great Christopher Thorndyke is catchin' an ass Whoopin' from those boys. If he can't even handle the indians, why bring out the chief?

Chris and Caitlin flew up to the others.

Chris: Hey guys.

Nelson: Chris, Caitlin, are you two all right?

Caitlin: Yeah! We're fine. Hey where'd that voice came from?

Android 13: Over here.

Danny: HUH?

Everyone saw who said that. It was Android 13.

Chuck Thorndyke: Another android?

Chris: How many of you did Dr. Gero create?

Android 13: Well not that it's any of your business city boy, but the good Doctor met his end some time ago. We were create by Dr. Gero's Computer.

Chris: Now his computer's trying to kill me?

Android 13: Yeah, that's right. This particular computer has been programmed to think that it is Dr. Gero. It's down there scheming and planning trying to realize its number one ambition which is to see you dead.

Chris: HMPH!

Android 13: I know I know what your going to say. We should all just let bye gones be bye gones and stuff like that but that aint the way it's gonna be. I was programmed to kill your ass and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Ya hear me boy, your dead.

Caitlin: You're just a slave, a pawn with no free will of its own. Is that it?

Android 13: Free will? Pitiful humans. Segregation hatred. Is that what you've done with your free will, girl? Don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar hair style. Christopher dies.

Caitlin: We'll see about that you red ribbon cowboy.

Android 13: Heh heh heh! Yes we will. We sure will. Go get em boys. HUH?

Gwen, Krillin, and Dora made it in time.

Boots: Dora!

Master Roshi: Krillin!

Grandpa Max: Gwen!

Gwen: We're here to fight too.

Android 15: Bring it on.

14 and 15 attacked Gwen.

Krillin: I don't know about this, Dora.

Dora: What's wrong?

Krillin: we... I wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight like that. I think I'll stay back.

Android 13: # 13. That's your unlucky number. And I aint talkin' about no silly superstition, city boy. I'm talkin about yours truly. Big 13.

Chris: I don't care what you're called. Taking other peoples lives is wrong. And I won't stand for it.

13 blasted Chris. Chris tried to deflect it but he ended up in the water. Gwen was still fighting 14 and 15 then Caitlin jummped in to help her. They knocked the girls yo the ground and blasted them.

Oolong: This doesn't look good.

Just in case the girls won't get up, 14 blasted ice rocks on them. Chris flew up with a huge rock and threw it and 13.

Android 13: Well I'll be.

13 flew to Chris and grabbed his ankle.

Android 13: Dang it boy. How did a scrawny little boy like you would stand a blast like that?

Android 13 crashed himself and Chris into the water. Chris misses punches. 13 punched and kicked and punched Chris to the wall. He prepared his energy blast and blasted Chris. After that, they flew in the air. 14 and 15 got back to the ground and 15 got stuck in the snow.

Android 14: Let's go. We have no time to play in the snow.

Android 15: Shut up and give me a hand, 14.

Caitlin and Gwen combined their powers and rised up from the rocks and powered up. Caitlin rushed to 14 and tried to slice him with her sword until he stopped her attack with his two fingers.

Android 14: Little girls shouldn't play with knives.

He pulled her close, punched, and missed. Caitlin flew back and blasted him but 14 got rid if it with Caitlin's sword. 15 showed up behind her and blasted her back to 14. 14 kicked her in the stomach and punched her to the ground and threw back her sword.

Gwen: You monsters!

Gwen and 15 threw multiple punches and 15 punched her to Caitlin. 13 threw his biggest blast at Chris and it followed Chris where ever he goes. Chris stops by a wall.

Dora: Look out Chris.

Android 13: He's loco if he thinks he can block it with his bare hands. That boy's been out in the sun without his hat on for way too long.

Linsey: Chris!

13's blast was pushing Chris back until another blast from below pushed 13's blast up and the blast exploded. Where did it came from? 


	6. Saiyans VS Androids

Android 15: Say man, check it out.

Grandpa Max: What is that?

The wall behind Chris split in half and rising up was Ben Tennyson.

Chris: Ben?

Gwen: Ben!

Grandpa Max: Hey, its my grandson.

Ben: Let me make one thing clear, Chris. I didn't come here to save you. I only want to help you because I want you alive. So I can have my shot of winning a fight against you. And no good for nothing junkyard robot trash is going to take that chance away from me.

Android 13: Ben Tennyson! I've heard so much about you. But we not programmed to kill you but we'd be glad to ablige. Hey 15, take this kid out.

Dr. Gero's Computer: Identity confirmed.

Android 15 got stuck in the snow again.

Dr. Gero's Computer: Analasis complete!

Android 15 powered up and dashed to Ben and punches Ben and misses.

Ben: This isn't a fight if this is all you got.

Dora: You're fighting me now, 13.

Android 13: I deal with you later, Chris. I take on your "girlfriend" here. Alright kid, time for an old fashioned butt whoopin'.

Chris: (Thoughts) Girlfriend?

Dora and Android 13 fought and teleported. Dora bounced back from a wall and continued fight 13.

Android 13: You know for a girl, you sure are tough.

Dr. Gero's Computer: KILL!

13 punched her in the stomach and to the ground. Dora stopped and 13 kicked her to a wall and started blasting her. Dora survived and got up from the rocks.

Android 13: Looks like your "girlfriend" has had enough, Chris. Now that she's outta the way, what do you say we get back to our fight?

Chris: GRRRRR! First of all, we're just friends. And second, you still don't know what you're up against, 13. You're leading a path to your own destruction.

14 pushed Gwen and Caitlin to a wall and threw many punches at them. 15 gave punches to Ben and kicked him to a little wall. 15 punches Ben in the stomach and in the face and in the stomach again. Ben then quickly grabbed 15's arms.

Ben: Hey, where did that grin go little man.

Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ben powered up and the wind blew 15's hat away and destroyed it and a lens in is glasses. Ben got so mad, he finally transformed into a super saiyan. Android 14 was still punching Caitlin and Gwen. He was going to punch them hard until they flew up.

Gwen and Caitlin: You won't get away with this android. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They both transformed into super saiyans for the first time.

Caitlin: Whoa! So this is what being a super saiyan is like.

Gwen: Yeah! It feels... good.

Dora and Chris teleported everywhere around 13 to confuse him. 13 blasted both of them to a mountain.

Android 13: What's wrong love birds? Heh Heh Heh!

Chris: NOT A THING. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Chris turned into a super saiyan.

Dora: YOU'LL PAY ANDROID. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

This is the first time Dora transformed into a super saiyan.

Chris: Dora, you're a super saiyan.

Dora: Whoa! I guess I am.

Helen: WOW! Look at that.

Chuck Thorndyke: They're all... super saiyans!

Papi: I'm so proud.

Mami: It's beautiful!

Boots: They're glowing!

Ella: Incredible!

Mr. Tanaka: I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Danny: This is awesome!

Francis: I couldn't agree more.

Krillin: Incredible guys! Look the Mightiest super saiyans are here.

Everyone enjoyed the moment seeing them all as super saiyans.

Dr. Gero's Computer: Analizing power increase.

Caitlin and Gwen punches 14 together and pushed him back.

15 had a drink.

Android 15: Ok, Let's dance.

Ben punches 15 back and blasted him to a wall.

Dr. Gero's Computer: ANALIZING!

Chris and Dora threw many blast and 13 and 13 threw many blasts and them. He teleported above Dora and hit her to the ground.

Chris: Dora! Now you've done it, 13.

Chris and 13 threw punches at each other. When Dora got up, she blasted 13 in the back. 13 blasted her back.

Chris: Dora, get outta the way.

A blast from below pushed 13's blast out of the way.

Dora: Gracias Yuso!

Master Roshi: Yuso?

Oolong: Yuso's here?

Dora: Yeah! I'm pretty sure it's him.

It was me. I rushed though the ground until I'm under android 13. I flew up appearing as a super saiyan and I grabbed 13's ankles.

Android 13: HUH?

Chris: Yuso!

Yuso: Hey! What's up?

Dora: I was right. It is him.

Dora flew back up to Chris.

Francis: yuso's here.

Grandpa Max: Glad he'd joined the party.

Krillin: Awesome! Now all six super saiyans are here to protect us.

I spin around and threw 13 to the ground. He quickly stopped and flew back up.

Dora: Hola Yuso!

Yuso: Hola Dora!

Chris: Glad you can make it. Thanks! It wasn't the same without you.

Yuso: Don't sweat it, Chris. I came here as soon as I did. Just so happens I was in the neighborhood.

Android 13: Hey boy. Its your friend Chris we want to kill. So unless you wanna live, just high tail it outta here right now.

Yuso: You know what android? I'm gonna take that chance and throw it away.

Android 13: Fine! Have it your way.

15 punched Ben into a wall. Ben powered up and charged at 15 and broke him apart.

Android 15: HMHHMHMHhhmmmhhmmhhmmmhhmMMHmhmh! (Dies)

Caitlin and Gwen did the same with 14. Android 14 ran to them and then exploded.

Android 14: AUGH! (Dies)

Androids 14 & 15 are gone. And 13 is the only one standing. 


	7. Super Android 13

Ben, Gwen, and Caitlin came to us with 13.

Ben: You're surrounded android. You can't possibly beat six super saiyans all by yourself now.

Android 13: 14? 15? Both destroyed? HMhmhmhmmhhmmhmhmhmhm!

Pieces of 14 and 15 were being absorbed by 13. The chips went in his head and the big pieces went into his chest.

Android 13: How sweet it is!

Gwen: What's going on?

Android 13: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

13 grew big muscles. His skin turns blue, his hair turns orange and his eyes are yellow. His body was so big, his shirt ripped off.

Android 13: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel great!

Nelson: This seems dangerous.

Ben rushed to 13.

Chris: Ben don't.

Ben: I got him, Chris. He's all mine.

Ben rushed to 13 and punched him in the chest. 13 did't take any damage.

Ben: What the?

Ben threw more punches and they were no good. 13 grabbed Ben and dashed his way to the ground.

Gwen: Hold on Ben.

13 blasted Gwen to a wall to the ground making her unconscious. He then smashed Ben to the ground and blasted him to Krillin.

Krillin: Why do these things always happen to me?

Chris: This is messed up.

I dashed to 13 and gave him many kicks and he blasted me to ice.

Chris: You monster!

Chris threw punches and kicks until 13 grabbed Chris' leg and punched him is his nuts and slammed him to the ground. He was about to stomp on him until Chris moved back and 13 grabbed his neck and threw him into an abyss. 13 went down jumps on Chris.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Ben: Don't die Chris. You're mine.

13 blasted Chris back and punches Chris while he was still in the air. Chris got up and 13 blasted him back three times. Chris got up a fourth time and 13 blasted Chris with a huge energy blast.

Android 13: DAMN YOU!

Chris ended up in the icey cold water.

Dora: Oh no! Chris!

Krillin and Dora ran to 13. Krillin slipped, got up and blasted him many times.

Android 13: Is that all you got.

Android 13 was about toblast Krillin until Dora pushed 13's blast out of the way. Which caused it to explode and made Krillin out cold.

Dora: LEAVE HIM ALONE, ANDROID!

13 and Dora were the only ones standing.

Chris: I can't lose. Lend me your energy. I beg you.

Chris put his hands up getting ready to make a spirit bomb. He gathered energy from animals, the water, and the people in the city. 13 was walking to Dora while Dora was backing up.

Android 13: You're pretty brave. Too bad you have to die.

Dora: Stay away from me.

Chris rised from the water preparing the spirit bomb.

Dora: Huh?

Helen: Hey look!

Papi: It's Chris.

Boots: He's doing something. But what?

Android 13 looked behind him.

Android 13: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

13's blast was about to hit Chris until Dora got in the way and ended up in ice.

Mami: Dora! NO!

I awoke from the ice I was in.

Chris: Mountains! Great oceans and seas! Fast lands of the earth! Please lend me... your energy.

Ben got up and blasted 13 but missed.

Ben: You android freak, don't you even think about it. Chris is mine so back off.

Ben rushed in and punched 13 in the stomach and face and 13 grabbed Ben and smashed him on his leg.

Chris' Spirit bomb was getting bigger.

Grandpa Max: Let's give our energy.

Everyone: Right!

Everyone raised their hands in the sky to give Chris their energy.

Chris: That's it. Keep it coming. It's working.

Caitlin: Chris! The spirit bomb! Come on Caitlin. He needs you.

Caitlin blasted 13 and 13 released Ben.

Caitlin: That one was from me, android. Gwen's future counterpart came back from the future to warn us about androids. And in the future, you're not one of them. Which means, you don't exist. Chris is going to defeat you here and now. And thanks to the sword future Gwen gave me, i'll use it to take you down.

Caitlin attacks him with her sword but he broke it, punched Caitlin, and blasted her away.

Dr. Gero's Computer: Danger! DAAAAAAAANNNNGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

Android 13 looked behind him and saw the spirit bomb.

Android 13: I know all about your spirit bomb, Christopher. You need more time which is something you don't have. NOW DIE!

13 was about to blast Chris away until I came behind him.

Yuso: Oh no you don't.

I picked him up and he blasted in the air. Chris' spirit bomb was almost complete. 13 got back on his feet and hit my head, smashed me to the ground and stepped on my face.

Chris transformed back into a super saiyan.

Krillin: Well, what do you know! He's transformed. He's pure even as a super saiyan.

Nelson: (Thoughts) Come on son. You're almost there.

Chris flew up higher wih his spirit bomb and absorbed the energy.

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Android 13: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Chris went in front of 13 to finish him. 13 punched him twice and his hands here breaking.

Chris: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!

Chris punched through 13 and destroyed him.

Android 13: You must die. Chris must die. CHRIS MUST DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHH! (Dies)

Dr. Gero's Computer: Chris must die. CHRIS MUST DIE! (Shuts down) 


	8. Victory

Our heroes won the battle. Dora woke up and saw Chris.

Dora: HAHAHA! What's up Chris?

Chris: Me.

Dora and Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Hey look. Everyone's asleep. They must be really tired for lending me their energy.

Dora: Yeah! They'll be all right.

The first 26 seconds of the DBZ music Goku Is Falling played repeatedly.

Dora: (Feels the back of her head) Um Chris?

Chris: Yes Dora.

Dora: Did you remember when 13 called us...Love birds?

Chris' cheeks were red and he was blushing.

Chris: Oh! Yeah! I've heard that. Uh? Did you hear him called you my girlfriend?

Dora's cheeks were red also and she was blushing too.

Dora: Si!

Chris: Uh? After what he said, Did you...did you think there's...you know...something...going on between us?

Dora: Um? I think that...

They look into each others eyes. They got closer. They closed their eyes. Their heads were touching. Just when they were about to kiss, Dora felt a little pain in her arm.

Dora: Ow!

Chris and Dora: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Come on Dora. Let's get you and everybody to the hospital.

Dora: Good idea.

Ben and I were watching them on a block of ice.

Ben: Gross! I thought i was gonna hurl.

Yuso: You don't know what love is even if it hit you in the face.

Ben: I know what I would hit you in the face with.

Yuso: What you say?

Ben: Nothing!

Yuso: That's what I thought. (Thoughts) One day my friends. One day you'll realize how much you two feel about each other.

Music ended.

Back in the city, Chris, Dora, Krillin, Caitlin, and Gwen were in the hospital. Ben and I stay at the icy land.

Danny: You guys were lucky you weren't all killed.

Krillin: Well we would've been if it hadn't been for Chris. That was so awesome. He was brighter than the sun when he absorbed all of that energy. It was incredible! I didn't think his body would hold all of it. Did you, Chris?

Chris: HAHAHA! Um, as a matter of fact, no I didn't. I thought I was going to explode.

Caitlin: Hey Krillin, you got a good shot in.

Krillin: Yeah I guess I did didn't I?

Oolong: I wasn't watching you. What did you do? Kicked him in the can and then run?

Krillin: WHY YOU LITTLE! YYEEEEOOOOWWWW!

Everyone laughed.

Mami: Dora? As soon as you're well, it's time for your last week of school.

Dora: UH? Ow my leg hurts. I might be in here for like a year or two.

She was faking.

Everyone continued to laugh.

Dora: (Whispering) Gwen, please don't mention senzu beans.

Gwen: Don't worry! I wanna be here anyway. Because I think that intern boy is kinda cute.

Back to the Icy land...

The Dragonball Z Movie ending theme played.

Yuso: Is it over?

Ben: Not til the fish jumps.

The fish jumps.

Yuso: It's over.

Yuso and Ben: END CREDITS PLEASE!

It ended with the part where Chris says "Me."

The End. 


End file.
